Bring Me To Life
by Kagahara Tobi
Summary: I am a Ghost like girl. I have no memory of my past, my father beats me, and i've just found out every one wants what i've got.But i have something to say...I'm not sharing." M for Hidan's Mouth and demonic scenes. Enjoy AkatsukiXOc yea...
1. I am who?

**Disclaimer...I Own suzaku(to a point), yuratomi, The ass hole father and his wife.**

**The akatsuki belong to Kishimoto-sama.**

**And uh...enjoy this very interesting story.**

**

* * *

**

**Bring me To Life **

**Chapter one~ I am who?**

A pale ghost like girl with dead grey eyes and black hair, which reached her knees, sat near a broken window seal. She sighs and looks at the night sky while a dark crimson liquid falls from her left eye and a black inky liquid falls from her right. Sadness hits her as she tries to stand from her pervious beating from her father earlier that day. "W-why…I didn't do anything that time…"

The girl wiped her eyes and the door locking her in her 'room' (aka Attic) flung open and a man with a beer bottle in his hand stumbled towards her. She quickly turned herself around to face the man.

"Y-yes father." she said trying to hide the pain she was in. "Hey you bitch! Your in big troubles…come here." The words stumbled almost as much as he did.

As soon as she got close enough he slapped her so hard she fell, never mind that fact that she's already in pain. He left a red mark on her face.

He rolled her on her back and began beating at her. She screamed in pain and after a few minutes he got up, left, and locked the door behind him. She made no effort to move, she just looked at the warm liquid that ran over her face and onto the floor.

She _was_ a very skilled fighter, although she can't ever recall getting into a fight, she never fought back…all I fear that no one would like her or want her.

She'd rather be in pain from being abused than being alone outside.

After a while she stood, shaking, bleeding, and crying a bit.

"H-he's got anger issues." She laughed to herself. _I did nothing to him…nor did anyone get disrespected._

It hurt her to think of the reasons why he wanted to beat her, so she just 'shrugged' and grabbed a blanket (more like an oversized holy pillow sheet) and laid it out on the cold bloody floor. She curled her body as best as she could to conserve whatever heat she had left. "Well…if I don't get beaten to death the cold will definitely get me." She joked as she drifted to sleep.

The somewhat broken grandfather clock, lost in the corner of darkness, stroke one as the ghost was woken up by an outrageously loud crash two stories down. Her eyes spread quickly as she quickly sat up, ignoring the pain. She stood and tip-toed as quietly as she could near the door. "Now who could have done that?" she whispered.

"Keep it quiet you moron!" a deep voice spat.

"What the fuck! Don't tell me what to do! The ass hole here could sleep through the end of the fucking world!" another one spat back.

"True but that doesn't mean make this damned mess…"

A sweat drop appeared on the ghost._ You can't be serious these two out of all that could appear in my house…THESE TWO!? _She rested her hand on the door handle.

"Were the fuck does that lead."

She held her breathe; she knew that he was talking about and soon enough their footsteps got louder. A hand grasped the other side of the door knob. As soon as she felt it her hand retreated to her chest. It turned but not very far.

"It's locked."

She let the air run free again.

"I'll break the shit down then."

She suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Hidan I'm not paying for the shit you break…hell no!!"

The air ran away.

"Let's go leader is waiting."

"Fuckn'…FINE!"

The footsteps quieted down and she retreated to the window to see if the two left through the front. No sign of them. She sighed.

"FUCK!" she yelled as she clutched her right arm and dropped to the floor.

"My arm!! Ahg!!" she landed on her stomach. "It burns!!" she yelped before passing out in front of her _window of lost dreams _as she called it.

* * *

~Morning~

The sun soon gazed over the sleepy forest and peered into her house. The lock turned on the door, the girl's eyes opened without a second too late and she jumped to her feet as her father walked in.

"I don't know how your shitty ass got out but you to clean up that fucking mess!!" he stilled sounded drunk.

"But-"

"Go or I'll…" His hand turned to a fist and the girl ran down the stairs.

It was the tail end of noon the house was silent and she was almost finished cleaning up.

"I wonder…"she started in a whisper with almost no sound, "If I _were_ to run away where would i go?" she paused as she picked up a blank paper and a pen; she began to draw a picture. She first started with people. There were only three, a woman, an elder brother, and herself.

"I guess I'd have to get rid of that fear of being alone won't I…" Next was the house being choked by roses and vines.

"And I'd have to fight back and ignore what people think…" Trees were added; many different kinds apple, oak, pine, lemon.

"I will have a brother…and a mother…" She drew clouds and the sun towering above.

"And I will be the one beating father not the other way around…" She finished by returning to the people and only drawing smile; a sweet one on her mother, a sadistic one on her brother, and a demonic on herself. She heard a sound in the kitchen so she crumpled up the paper and threw it away. She finished the last of the mess and rushed upstairs.

She peered out the 'window of lost dreams' until the dark moon stared at her back.

"What the hell is this?" she heard a voice say behind her traveling on whisky and sake.

She turned wide-eyed to the man with a piece of paper in his hand.

"W-w-what's what?" her voice shook up the question.

The paper faced the kneeling girl. _Shit!!_ She yelled in her mind.

"It's a picture…" she tried to sound like she hadn't seen it before.

"Did…you draw this?" his voice trembled.

"N-no." she lied, "w-why does it matter."

"It matters because…"_Your mother drew like this and died soon after your dip shit was born. _"Did you draw this, daughter…" an angered face hit him.

"I already told you I didn't!" her face showed anger as well.

"Are you getting angry at me bitch!"

"Make up your damn mind am I bitch or daughter, daddy?"

"Now you're talking back!?"

She stood up and faced her father fully. "SO WHAT THE HELL IF I AM!!"

"That is it…"he mumbled.

He grabbed her hair and dragged her to the corner of darkness were another door lied. She screamed a bit but shut up when he opened the door. There were two wardrobes sitting in the room; one lying on the floor face up with no doors, the other hanging literally by a thread towards the other one, it also didn't have any doors. He dragged her into the room and threw her in the one on the floor. She was dropped on the swollen arm she was trying so hard to ignore.

"Daddy?" her eyes widened again as the wardrobe landed above her.

She flipped herself on her back and tried to move the wardrobe, paused for a moment to feel the top getting heavier.

She screamed and banged on the wardrobe above her. She stopped for a second to catch her breath and heard him say, "I'll come back when I give a shit!!" the footsteps went away, she cried and continued banging on the wood.

It seemed as an eternity later, with a sore throat and bloody arms she stared at the wood with half open, dead, swollen grey eyes. She gave up. She was in too much pain to care anymore, this time it wasn't her body screaming in pain, it was her seemingly lifeless eyes and soul. They were angry, they wanted revenge, they wanted to taste the blood from other's pain and misery, or frankly the blood of pain they didn't shed. Before she knew it her hands were moving on their own drawing a door of blood and a katana next to it. She opened the door, stood, and grabbed the blood katana. As she picked up the sword it dripped her blood and revealed the silver blade hidden under it. She wore a devious, demonic, Cheshire cat smile on her face as she walked out of the wardrobe and out the first door.

She entered the room where she stayed. She scanned it with her dead eyes, turned and walked out the door. She wandered down the first flight of stairs. She stopped in the middle of the hallway only a few feet from unconscious father. She raised the katana over her head with both arms. The moon hit the sword and blood, which made it glow. Her eyes watered for a moment and she allowed only one tear from each eye. Those two tears stained her face forever. She shook her head and a scowl grew on her face. Then all anyone could see in the dark house is the shine of the blade as it sliced the man. Blood only scattered for a moment but ran down the remaining flight of stairs.

She stared at the man and noticed the note in his hand. She picked it up and read it:

_I am so sorry my husband. Yuratomi is positive for my kekegankia. I wish I could have told you this in person but I couldn't. It looks like I have to leave for a while, but if you don't want to get hurt leave her with her brother Suzaku in the demon village._

_Your wife,_

_Mataren_

Her eyes were wide as she fell back, the katana dropped. Her gaze left the paper and returned to the two half's of her father. It wasn't long before she was out again.

She woke up, not on a floor but on a bed in one of the spare rooms. She sat up and turned to a clock sitting on the drawer. "Twelve Fifteen…" she looked around and noticed a blown up portrait of the picture she had drawn earlier. No. That wasn't hers that one was different. It had a mother, _father_, sister and brother. Most of the other elements were the same like the surroundings, and the fact that they only had mouths and no eyes.

"Pretty isn't it?" asked a woman with blue hair and reddish eyes that seem to glow in the dark.

"Who drew it?" the question ghost's raspy voice lets out.

"Your mother…"The woman answered as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Konan?"

"You know me?"

"I saw you in a dream I had a few months back."

"So you are as they say."

"Huh?"

"Do you know why Kakuzu and Hidan were raiding your house?"

"No."

"We were looking for you."

"Why?"

"Your unique Kekegankia, the Siatsigan. It's too powerful for its own good extremely rare, but we were able to find one of the vessels."

"You want the Siatsigan? I-I don't even know what it is."

"Simple, those two liquids you cry tell you. The crimson is to bring what you draw to life, and the black inky one is for when you draw it. It's fully activated when you get stained by your tears."

The ghost touched her cheeks and traced the stains.

"Now what, Konan?"

"Now we teach you how to use it and hide you from the others."

"Others?"

"I told you it is too powerful for its own good, it is rare, and it's a power a lot of people want."

"Oh." The girl's gaze met the picture again and she sighed.

"Hey…"

"Yes Konan-chan."

"Do you want to meet everyone else?"

"Sure."

The ghost got out of the bed and followed Konan out the door and down the stairs. She made it her goal not to look at her father as she walked by his severed corpse.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Hope ja liked it....oh and for my stories i like adding freinds so if ya wanna join maih story give me ur character discription and ur powerZ

* * *

~Preview of next Chapter~

The ghost gets introduced to the Akatsuki, and odd things starts happening. Hidan calms down and soon she finds out why. If thats not the only problem she is found by two other children while she is training, they claim to be old friends but what are they really?


	2. I couldn't do is sis

**Chapter two~ I couldn't do it sis**

The ghost got out of the bed and followed Konan out the door and down the stairs. She made it her goal not to look at her father as she walked by his severed corpse.

(Down stairs as the conversation was going on upstairs.)

The Akatsuki was 'patiently' waiting for something when Pein came out of who knows were. He signaled Zetsu to go clean up the mass she made. Zetsu signaled 'sure but doesn't she want to see her father one last time?' (I don't know how he did it he is Zetsu…)

"Why the fuck do we need the kid anyway..." Hidan asked in an annoyed fashion.

Pein had an unpleasant look on his face. "She's valuable, we need her…"

"I still don't fucking get it…"Hidan mumbled to himself.

The two women walked down the stairs to join the party. Zetsu sunk back into the ground, so he could go clean the mess she made.

"This is…uh…almost everyone…" the girl stood next to the paper weight, dead eyes staring at the crowed of men and another girl hidden in the back ground.

"This is Hidan…"

Hidan looked at the girl for a moment in sadness, but snapped out of his quick trans and doing his usual. "I can say my own goddamned name…" while the rest of the sentence was lost in his mumbling anger.

"Uh...yes and the man sitting next to him is Kakuzu, The shorter man next to him is Itachi, The tall one off to the side is Kisame…"

"Hey" Kisame waved.

"The one messing with clay over there is Deidara…"

"BANG, UN!!"

Zetsu appeared in the room again wiping his mouth.

"Er…Zetsu…"

"**Hello**...Hi"

_Erm…he has a split persona……_The girl thought.

"Sasori is the red head over there."

"Hmn" (That was his way of saying hi…)

"Pein-san" he leaned forward to wave as she said his name.

"Tobi-kun"

"Heeeeeeeeellllllloooooooooo!!!" he exclaimed while jumping in the air and waving his hands around frantically.

"Why the fuck is he here…he isn't even in the Akatsuki!" spat Hidan

"Shut the hell up Hidan you are so annoying!" Kakuzu hissed in return.

"And last but certainly not least, Aoi."

The ghost cocked her head to the side and the silvery blue eyed girl did the same.

"I'm dull and you're the shine?" she whispered.

"I'm hope and you're the doubt…" replied the hidden girl.

"I see what does that have to do with anything with our silent conversation?"

The hidden girl shrugged her shoulders.

"TOBI HAS A QUESTION!!" he exclaimed to the ghost.

"Er…A-ask away…" she replied.

"What's your name?"

She blinked for a moment. "M-my name?"

Tobi nodded.

"I don't know I don't think I ever had one. Well not at least none I can remember."

Tobi looked somewhat depressed. He stood straight and lifted the girl by her shoulders and shook her a little. "BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE A NAME!!!" he put her down and started freaking out for another dumb reason.

_How does Deidara deal with this, _thought the Akatsuki.

"W-w-well what did people call you?" Tobi said shill franticly freaking out.

"Um...well my father would usually call me a bitch and lock me in the attic. With occasional beatings…then come down here and drink his liver to dust with a bunch of prostitutes."

Everyone was shocked on how coolly she said that. Hidan's face was changing colors he was getting angrier than he had ever been. No one noticed.

"What?"

"Y-your acting like that is normal." Said Deidara.

Hidan got up and moved to a chair in the back, he sat down and leaned forward resting his arms on his legs looking only at the ground. There was still silence; Kakuzu broke it when he noticed Hidan moved to the back and stayed quiet. There were no smart mouth remarks on the girl's father's actions, nothing.

"Why the hell are you back there?" He asked.

Hidan's head rose for a moment and gave Kakuzu a look that would make even a heartless bastard like him shudder. Then he lowered his head again to continue his angry staring contest with the floor.

"Let's Name her!! She can be like a puppy or a kitty or a mousy or a dragon or a…"His endless list of animals went on.

"Wow Tobi actually had a good idea. You guys realize this will never happen again right." Kisame Joked.

"What would be a good name?" Pein thought out loud.

"Ami, un"

"No." Hidan almost instantly replied.

"Tobi-_chan_"

"Hell no."

"Marionette"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sasori?!"

"Damn it Hidan stop disagreeing with these people. If you have better names then say it, if not SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" yelled Kakuzu

"Yu…Yura…"_Damn it Hidan stop choking just say her name_, he internally scolded himself.

"Hurry the fuck up Hidan!" Kakuzu demanded.

"Fuck it never mind." Hidan finally said while he sat up and crossed his arms.

"Rei…"

Everyone but Hidan turned to the silver blue girl in the back.

"Rei?" Zetsu questioned.

"Yes she's almost paler than a ghost and I think it suits her."

"Rei it is." Announced Pein.

"Alright. I kind of like Rei." Said the Ghost.

_I couldn't say it._ Hidan thought in regret. _Your name isn't Rei…Its Yuratomi…oh Yu-bozu I'm sorry. _He stood, allowed his eyes turn from lavender to a dead grey, and left the house saying nothing. The only ones that noticed his leave was Rei and Aoi.

~Elsewhere~

"Niiiiiaaaaaarrrrriiia!!!" A brown haired girl wined as she dragged her feet on the floor. "Can we stop now it's after one and I haven't slept all night."

A blue haired girl giggled, "But Kit you've been sleeping all _day_ do you really need any more?"

"Aw. Niaria I neeeeeeeeeeeed to sleep!!" Kit attached herself to the blue haired girl.

She held on tight as black thread came out from under her turtle neck dress and attached themselves to various trees around them.

"Please Niaria just a little nap."

Niaria sighed. "Alight I give…just until the sun comes up alright."

Kits face lit up and she smiled as much as big as she could, which wasn't very big. All the threads retreated under her dress and she let go of her friend.

~Back at the house~

The conversations ceased, Hidan was brought back inside the house and forced to watch Rei as the rest of the Akatsuki went on to do the jobs Pein had given them earlier that day. Hidan and Rei went up into the room where she had awakened in.

He sat quietly on a chair staring at a blank space, while Rei sat and drew pictures on the bed.

"Hidan…"

"Yea"

"Why are you so quiet? You're never this quiet in my dreams."

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"This is my first time meeting you…Isn't it?" Rei stopped drawing, looked up at Hidan and tried to remember…it was all blank.

"I'm sorry," She started, "Everything is blank. I don't remember you Hidan."

Hidan stood and walked over to the ghost on the bed. Hesitantly, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "You wouldn't remember me as Hidan anyway."

She took the paper from his hands and unfolded it. There was a man like in the picture she drew; he had Black hair some-what slicked back, grey eyes like hers and the Jashin necklace.

"You drew it some years ago for me."

Her eyes wandered to his. She saw his eyes change from that lavender-pink to a dead grey and back. "So far that's as far as I can go with changing back fully."

"W-what happened?"  
He smiled, "Get confortable its one hell of a story. Are you ready to listen?"

She nodded and he began.

* * *

**Disclaimer~ i dont own the akatsuki or Aoi (a wonderful fwiend let Tobi borrow her...YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Aoi is gonna be in the other story of random epic fusion-ness!!!)**

**Kit, Niaria, and Rei belong to me!!( Ps. Thx for the name i was actually gonna use Yumi but Rei is much better!!)**

Oc's Being used...

Name- Aoi .  
Appearance- Short sliverish/blue hair and pale white skin. She has crystal blue eyes that have a silver glint. A small girl about 5'3.

Attitude- Quiet and shy. Generally doesn't talk unless talked to however once she knows a person she becomes open and quite sarcastic.

Abilities-She has a great healing attribute. She can heal not only herself but others as well. However her skills in fighting based moves (taijutsu, ninjutsu etc.) are lacking.

Paired with: Deidara, Hidan, or Kakuzu

Name-Yuratomi Itchibi (Rei)

Appearance (Norm)- dull black hair that reaches her knees she is as pale as a ghost. Her eyes are a dead grey and only five feet tall.

Appearance (Power)- Shiny grey hair,(same length). Her eyes are a sharp lavender color, the whites of her eyes are Black(right) and Crimson(left)

Attitude- sweet, very fun to be with, the optimistic one. But when her friends are in trouble, or her family, she turns into a completely different person.

Abilities- can draw anything and bring it to life. Her taijutsu is far greater that anyone's.

Relatives: Mataren and Suzaku (Hidan)

Paired with: Kisame, or Deidara

Name- Kit Chihisame

Appearance(norm)- Dark Brown hair that touches her shoulders, eyes just like Kakuzu. Magenta red for her whites and green pupil-less irises.

Appearance (Consumed)- Hair(same), eyes ; the colors switch.

Attitude- She is Hyper active. She loves to play. Doesn't know what life would be like without here two best friends Rei and Niaria.

Abilities- She creates black thread like things that come out of her, she has eleven tailed beats that terrorized the demon village (she is the only one that survived when they sealed them in various people) she also holds 32 poisoned chakra from other shinobi/beasts. She is the vessel of power…raw power.

Relatives: Kakuzu

Paired with: Haven't found anyone yet…-.-'

Name- Niaria Suzuhome

Appearance- A mini version of Konan only with soft blue eyes not red ones.

Attitude- Quiet, she's like the leader, no one can really tell her what to do she acts on her own, and she acts as Kit's guardian.

Abilities- She uses paper to her advantage like her sister; she also loves to deal with people the old fashion way…torture.

Relatives: Konan

Paired with: maybe Pein idk two Konan's?


	3. Feild of Innocence

**Sorry for it taking so long school has been bloody for me with all the AP hw and all this crap. Kaharri and Aoi arigato again for 1) being pacient and 2) allowing me to use you guys in the fan fic. I now, after quite a long wait, give you Chapter three of Bring me to life.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- Field of Innocence**

He smiled, "Get comfortable its one hell of a story. Are you ready to listen?"

She nodded and he began.

Hidan sat and told her about him, her and their family. He said,

"A few weeks after you turned four, you and I were sitting outside under the biggest tree in the whole demon village, just drawing and relaxing like usual when we had nothing to do. After a few days of relaxing these two little girls decided to join us one day, ones name was…Kit I think and the other waaaaaaas…N…nai…no its er…Niaria! Yeah! Niaria… any way those two soon became our or your best friends. We would always hang around them on various occasions. Well one day after we departed from our friends and the tree we walked back to my home. After a while of our boredom you decided to draw me…but what you drew wasn't what it was supposed to be…"

Hidan looked up and away from his sister who still had a dead look on her face.

He sighed and continued.

"You…you drew my scythe the wrong way, and I was colored in wrong. My eyes were colored in a pink lavender color and my hair silver. The scythe then soon fell over and I was pinned to the floor, bleeding and you were sitting there crying your eyes out. I smiled and said it'd be okay but then our father busted through the door and accused me of stealing you and the disappearance of his son, mind you that bastard hasn't seen since I was twelve I think. So he took you…and I was left to die on the floor…the only thing I wish I hadn't seen was him splitting your skull open."

"He…killed me?" she asked wide-eyed and shaking.

"Jashin-sama saved both you and me that day. We were granted immense healing abilities along with your very rare Kekegankia."  
"Don't you have the Siatseigan?"

"No. my art is shit kid. Besides it only runs in girls' genes." He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"You said I would not recognize Hidan, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then what was your name?"

His eye peeled open to look at the girl, he smiled. "Suzaku was my original name." he yawned and started to drift into sleep. She smiled and decided to curl up to him. _You smell familiar. It's like I'm in another one of those dreams I have. I want it to stay this way. I…missed you brother…_ She thought a she joined her brother in drifting to a 'dream'.

_~in a dream~_

_I see a girl running. She has stitches everywhere. Her leg is swollen and bleeding. She cries as she tries to escape the regret and hurt. Her dark hair cover's her eyes…the so very dark eyes…a magenta-red cornea and solid green iris and pupil._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she yells as she trips and lands face first. Seals appear all over her body and she begins to glow a dark green color. She stands up and begins to run deeper into the forest that only appeared seconds ago. She runs, eyes closed, and falls again only to land in an old battle field that it currently filled with water. She falls far and lands in the center. Water rushing into her mouth burning her throat as her lungs filled with the deadly friend…she can't swim. She drowns crying and in pain only to have hope that will never come to help…she died ten minutes after her struggle for air and help._

The girl awoke to being carried by the masked man that freaked out about her not having a name. She looked at him with her usual creepy dead look in her eyes.

"Tobi?" she somewhat whispered.

"Good morning" he said happily.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Well Konan told Tobi to take you away so you can practice your skills."

"Oh…" the two were quiet until Tobi stopped and dropped her off in a seemingly empty field. All she could see was miles and miles of boulders.

"Your task Rei-chan…"

"hmm?"

"Break as many of these as you can."

"eh?"

"Tobi will be back in Two hours okay." And with that there was a puff of smoke and he was gone.

"b-b-b-but I can't break these!" she sweat dropped as she looked at the large rocks. Then this strange feeling came over her and she charged for the bolder. One kick sent that bolder flying into another and she broke three in one try.

"What the hell?" she looked at her leg no scratches, bumps or bruises.

"How in the world did I do that?"

Then she felt her chakra spike for a moment and she fell to her knees then her right hand began to burn. She looked down to her palm and strange markings began to appear.

-Else Were-

As all of this was happening Niaria and Kit had begun there walk again searching for a place to hide out in.

"NIIIIIAAAAAA-CHAAAAN!" Kit whined again.

"yea kit…" she answered.

"When are we gonna find a place to stay?"

"soon…"

"When is that?"

The two girls stopped in their tracks feeling the oddly familiar chakra flow.

"Do you feel that Nia-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think it was her?"

"Ya wanna find out?"

"Why not Nia…"

With that the two leapt into action and followed that feeling to the source, who was the ghost girl sitting examining her hand. Kit's face began to glow, Niaria's didn't.

"I-its Yu-chan…" Kit whispered. "HE-"she began but was cut off by Niaria's hand covering her mouth.

"I have to see her hand first. She could be a decoy."

_'But who'd wanna trap us? We are ex-nin not murders…' _"Mm-ph-ie?" she muffled out.

"Because, we need to see if her mother put that seal on her."

Niaria let go of kit, which just fell on the floor. "Don't do anything stupid, or you'll end up just like your brother."

Kit was struck cold, there was no reason for Niaria to say that, But even with that comment she ran to her friend.

"!" she exclaimed as she glomped her friend who had an oh so very confused look on her face.

"um…Ow…"

Kit stood up bringing the ghost with her. "Sorry Rei-rei…"

"D-do I know you?"

"Why wouldn't you Yuratomi, it's me Kit…"

"Kit...my brother told me about you…"

"SUZAKU IS STILL ALIVE!"

"Yeah but he isn't Suzaku any more, he is Hidan now."

"That's funny he changed his name to bandit gang…"

The two started to laugh at the thought of the ghost's brother's name. The finally Niaria wandered over along with a hidden friend, Aoi.

"Hey Aoi!" Rei waved.

"What took you so long Nia?" Kit laughed.

"Hello Rei how is your training, leader-sama told me to check up on you?" Aoi asked.

"Shut up kit…" Niaria replied.

"I'm good Aoi, still trying to figure out how I do things…" Rei kind of smiled in return.

"AH! So mean Niaria!" Kit pouted.

There was a silence in the air until the silver/blue eyed girl asked, "Who are your friends Rei?"

"This is Kit…"

" HEY! I AM KIT CHIHISAME!" she exclaimed not caring who hear.

"…and this is N…n…I am so sorry I can't remember your name…"

Everyone sweat dropped to the ghosts comment.

"Niaria Suzuhome, nice to meet you."

"I'm Aoi, Rei-chan's guardian."

"And I'm Kaharri." A woman with pure green eyes and pitch black hair added in casually as she walked up.

"Kaharri?" the ghost asked.

"You've gotten so big you little ghost you." The woman grinned as she pinched Rei's cheeks.

"Itai. Itai. Itai." She whimpered as her face started to turn a little red.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You still act the same."

"Huh?"

"Oh yea I forgot you had your skull split open. I'm Kaharri, your older brother's girlfriend."

"My brothers what?" she was more confused now.

"Hehehe I'm sorry, did I load down too much on you?" She let go and smiled warmly.

Rei stood rubbing her cheeks and looked up at her. "How do you know my brother again?"

"Well…" She started" It's simple, when you were a lil one, about yae high; I helped your bother a lot in the village we lived in. We worked and played and I even carried you around."

"Eh?" she was a bit embarrassed about that.

"Don't be like that you were little."

She looked away a little red from a combination of her cheeks being pinched and that comment. Kaharri patted her head.

"You are so big now though. I'm sorry for what happened…"

Kit looked up at her. "Hey-. " Niaria quickly covered her mouth.

"Hey I have to go I'll meet up with you later I have to go…meet…with someone" She turned and disappeared with a strange heavy feeling to her.

~Later on~

Kit, Niaria, Rei and Aoi sat together under a tree. They were all very tired after showing Rei how to fight.

"Thank you…" she smiled.

"NO PROBLEM GHOSTY!" Kit screamed out of joy as she glomped her.

"AHA!" they both fell over laughing.

Niaria and Aoi just sat quietly enjoying their last moments of relaxation before the masked man returned.


End file.
